


Amore Infetto

by HolieErde



Series: Qualcosa in più, qualcosa in meno [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolieErde/pseuds/HolieErde
Summary: Spin-off di "Qualcosa in più, qualcosa in meno".Quando inizia a nevicare, Keith non può fare a meno di uscire a giocare con la neve e finisce per ammalarsi. Sarà compito di Lance e Shiro prendersi cura di lui.





	Amore Infetto

**Author's Note:**

> Spin-off di "Qualcosa in più, qualcosa in meno", della quale si consiglia la lettura al fine di comprendere meglio i fatti narrati in questa storia.  
> Questa storia partecipa al contest "Flu&Fluff” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> Numero Parole: 3993  
> Prompt/Traccia: Omegaverse!AU, Omega!A si ammala quando sta per iniziare l’heat.

 

L’inverno era infine arrivato anche sul piccolo pianeta dormitorio di Calbri, avvolgendo tutto e tutti nel gelo e in un generoso manto di neve. Il fatto che Calbri fosse soggetto a variazioni stagionali simili a quelle terresti era stato uno dei motivi che avevano portato Shiro a sceglierlo per la propria residenza. Un altro punto a favore di questo mondo era inoltre il basso costo degli immobili, cosa che aveva permesso all’uomo di acquistare per una cifra accettabile una bella villetta a due piani con tanto di giardino. La tranquillità che sembrava permeare ogni città e insediamento rendeva Calbri un posto piacevole in cui vivere, fosse anche solo per tornarci dopo una lunga e stressante giornata di lavoro. La popolazione, formata da alieni di ogni specie e provenienza, conviveva armoniosamente dedicandosi ad attività rilassanti come il giardinaggio o la pittura.

L’arrivo della neve non era quindi un fenomeno inaspettato per gli abitanti del pianeta, ma i nuovi arrivati avevano spesso modo di stupirsi di fronte al magnifico spettacolo della stagione fredda.

E così era successo esattamente a Keith e Lance.

Il primo, che aveva passato gran parte della sua vita all’interno dello stesso harem in cui era nato, non aveva mai avuto esperienza dell’inverno. Per questo alla vista del giardino ricoperto da una spessa coltre bianca non aveva potuto che schiacciare il naso contro il vetro della finestra con espressione rapita.

Neanche Lance aveva mai visto della vera neve in vita sua, perché il pianeta Altea, da dove veniva, era dominato da un clima principalmente mite. La cosa più simile a questa di cui aveva avuto esperienza era stata una simulazione invernale all’interno di un parco olografico, dove aveva avuto modo di creare virtuali pupazzi di neve assieme ai suoi fratelli. Nonostante questo, la sua reazione allo spettacolo era stata molto più tranquilla, affiancandosi a Keith nell’osservare lo spettacolo aldilà dei vetri.

Dall’altra parte del salotto, Shiro aveva osservato i due piccoli omega da sopra il tablet che stava usando, non riuscendo a nascondere un sorriso alla vista della coda metallica di Keith che si agitava eccitata alla prospettiva di un nuovo gioco.

«Lo so che volete uscire, ma vi sconsiglio di farlo. La temperatura è molto bassa e potreste prendervi un malanno.» aveva detto loro «È meglio aspettare qualche giorno. Posso assicurarvi che continuerà a nevicare spesso d’ora in avanti, anche con temperature più alte. Sarà molto più divertente giocare mentre c’è il sole che non in una giornata brutta come questa.»

Lance aveva annuito, mentre Keith sembrava non averlo neanche sentito, troppo impegnato a osservare le raffiche di vento gettare nuova neve sul prato e sulla recinzione.

Quando mezzora più tardi Shiro si era allontanato per dedicarsi ad altro, Keith era schizzato letteralmente fuori dalla porta finestra senza neanche mettere un cappotto, gettandosi di faccia nella neve. Rotolandosi come impazzito in mezzo a questa, si era ricoperto immediatamente di bianco dalla testa ai piedi, inzuppandosi fino alle ossa. I richiami di Lance dalla soglia non erano serviti a fermarlo e alla fine l’altro aveva desistito, chiudendo le ante per non far entrare ulteriori spifferi e sedendo aldilà del vetro ad osservare il galra giocare come un bambino. Ovviamente anche a lui sarebbe piaciuto stare lì a divertirsi senza pensieri, ma era ben conscio delle sue difese immunitarie ancora basse e sapeva di non potersi permettere nemmeno un piccolo raffreddore.

Inutile dire che quando Shiro era tornato si fosse infuriato terribilmente alla vista di Keith bagnato e congelato. Fortunatamente la sua rabbia durò soltanto il tempo di una ramanzina perché le condizioni del ragazzino, infreddolito e zuppo, lo impietosirono quasi immediatamente, risvegliando la crocerossina che era in lui.

E così, a causa della sua stessa stupidità, Keith si era ritrovato a letto ammalato e con il raffreddore. A peggiorare la situazione, l’inizio del calore si era puntualmente abbattuto su di lui facendogli salire la febbre più del dovuto, quasi fosse una punizione divina.

 

 

«Come ti senti? Stai meglio?» la voce di Shiro gli giunse alle orecchie, facendogli aprire gli occhi. Keith si girò tra le coperte in modo da poter vedere l’altro, che era rimasto fermo sulla soglia della stanza con un vassoio in mano.

«Leggermente» rispose con voce un po’ rauca, stropicciandosi gli occhi arrossati e lucidi per la febbre. Si sentiva la testa scoppiare, mentre il corpo gli sembrava più pesante del solito, dolorante e irritato perché privo delle attenzioni che avrebbe dovuto ricevere durante il periodo di calore. Keith però era troppo debole e stanco per potersi dedicare ad altro che non fosse una sonora dormita. Riusciva a malapena a respirare, figurarsi a fare un’intensa attività fisica.

Shiro annuì e si avvicinò al letto, posando il vassoio sul comodino più vicino a Keith. Da lì prese una tazza fumante e gliela porse. Il ragazzo la prese tra le mani e, portatosi seduto con qualche difficoltà, iniziò a bere il liquido caldo. Nel mentre l’alfa portò una mano alla sua fronte per saggiarne la temperatura. Scostò alcune ciocche nere e umide prima di fermare il palmo all’attaccatura dei capelli. Era evidente che Keith avesse sudato molto durante la notte. Anche le guance arrossate e il respiro affannoso erano un chiaro segno della sfortunata combinazione di influenza e calore. «La febbre sembra più bassa, i medicinali devono aver fatto effetto almeno un po’. Te la senti di mangiare qualcosa?»

«Non lo so. La gola continua a farmi male.» si lamentò il ragazzo dopo aver bevuto un sorso dell’infuso «Non mi va di mandare giù roba solida.»

«Ho capito. Potrei preparare una minestra.» rifletté Shiro sedendosi sul bordo del materasso e sistemandogli un po’ i capelli scompigliati dal sonno. L’omega si lasciò coccolare, adagiando la testa contro la mano dell’altro.

Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, fino a quando l’omega non finì di bere e passò a Shiro la tazza vuota. «Cosa sta facendo Lance?» chiese. Non lo vedeva solo dal giorno prima, ma già ne sentiva la mancanza come se fossero stati separati per un mese intero.

«Sta colorando, è per questo che non lo senti far rumore. Non devi preoccuparti, sta bene. A differenza di te lui ascolta quando gli si dice che è meglio non fare qualcosa.» lo tranquillizzò l’uomo con un sorriso.

Keith si prese la frecciatina facendo finta di nulla, troppo orgoglioso per ammettere di aver sbagliato. «E cosa sta colorando?»

L’alfa non rispose immediatamente, cercando di riportare alla memoria il dettaglio. «Non ne sono sicuro» esordì infine «ma penso che stia usando l’album con i paesaggi marini, quello che abbiamo preso il mese scorso al centro commerciale.»

«Non quello con le galassie?» Keith domandò, un po’ avvilito per la risposta avuta. Shiro, intuendo il perché della sua reazione, lo rassicurò immediatamente. «Quello che gli hai regalato tu, dici? Penso che abbia colorato l’ultima pagina ieri sera. Non ne ha lasciato in bianco un solo angolo.»

Palesemente rinfrancato, il ragazzo lo guardò quindi speranzoso. «Posso vederlo, Shiro? Non dico l’album, ma Lance.» Sapeva bene che quella richiesta poteva ricevere un “no” secco come risposta, ma Lance valeva un tentativo. Anche più di uno. Voleva vederlo, stringerlo a sé e baciargli i marchi chiari sotto gli occhi.

Shiro lo guardò in silenzio per un attimo, soppesando la cosa. Quindi si alzò con un sospiro e prese il vassoio allontanandosi verso la porta. «Aspetta un attimo.» gli disse prima di sparire nel corridoio.

Keith rimase solo per diversi minuti e, seduto nel letto, cercò di afferrare le voci pacate e lontane degli altri due. Non riuscì a capire cosa si stessero dicendo, ma lì sentì spostarsi in un’altra stanza. Quando l’alfa tornò dopo diversi minuti, aveva di nuovo in mano il vassoio, su di questo una ciotola abbondante di brodo. L’ammalato lo osservò restare fermo sulla soglia, occupando tutto lo spazio tra i due stipiti come se fossero la sua naturale cornice. Poi, da dietro di lui sbucò la testa scura di Lance.

Subito gli occhi di Keith si illuminarono alla vista dell’altro omega, il quale uscì da dietro il nascondiglio fornitogli da Shiro per avvicinarsi timidamente al letto. Lance indossava un abbondante maglione blu di spessa fattura. Il collo alto di questo arrivava a coprirgli il mento volitivo, mentre la maggior parte del viso era nascosta da una mascherina bianca in tessuto. L’unica parte scoperta erano gli occhi, che risaltavano brillanti e chiari sulla sua pelle come i marchi gemelli sotto di essi.   

«Gli ho dato dei vitaminici e un medicinale schermante, quindi dovrebbe essere abbastanza protetto. Cerca comunque di non tossire nella sua direzione per favore.» disse Shiro, ma la sua voce arrivò alle orecchie di Keith come se fosse un’eco lontana, tanto questo era concentrato sulla persona di fronte a lui. Il galra allargò quindi le braccia e Lance vi scivolò silenziosamente dentro, stringendosi saldamente all’altro. L’alteano posò la testa nell’incavo del collo del compagno e i due rimasero immobili assaporando la reciproca vicinanza, lasciando che i loro profumi si mischiassero nuovamente.

«Mi sei mancato.» bisbigliò Lance con la voce soffocata dalla mascherina, inebriandosi dell’odore di Keith, reso ancora più accattivante dal calore. Quelle parole fecero inumidire ancora di più gli occhi del piccolo galra, che gli posò un bacio sulla testa. Se non fosse stato così male avrebbe volentieri condiviso quei momenti con lui. Sperò di potersi rimettere prima che la fase si chiudesse.

Shiro li osservò, rivivendo per un attimo il giorno del loro primo incontro. Si sentì nuovamente una persona completamente estranea al mondo privato che i due omega condividevano. Tra loro c’era una connessione molto profonda e lui sapeva che per creare un legame altrettanto potente gli ci sarebbe voluto del tempo.

«Ti dispiace non poter dormire assieme a me?» chiese Keith a Lance quando si separarono.

«Un po’. Però anche il letto di Shiro è morbido. E poi lui non si lamenta se durante la notte mi muovo.» chiarì quello.

«Effettivamente Lance a volte si agita, ma non è un grande fastidio. Penso di poter convivere con questa cosa.» sì intromise l’alfa, posando una mano sulla spalla dell’alteano. «Ora è meglio che tu vada. Non puoi restare a lungo, lo sai.»

Lance annuì e scese dal letto. «Tornerò domani. Tu prendi le medicine e cerca di guarire presto.» si raccomandò.

«Prometto di farlo. Ciao Lance.» Keith salutò il compagno con la mano mentre quest’ultimo abbandonava la stanza. «Dammi la minestra, per favore.» si rivolse quindi a Shiro.

L’uomo gli posò il piatto sulle gambe e si accomodò ai piedi del letto. Keith iniziò a mangiare lentamente il brodo ormai tiepido. Dal salone si poteva sentire il rumore di Lance che metteva via album e pastelli.

«Sono troppo testardo. Dovrei imparare da lui.»

Shiro spostò lo sguardo sul malato con espressione leggermente incredula. Era estremamente raro che Keith ammettesse i propri difetti. «È vero che sei testardo, ma non penso che tu debba biasimarti per questo. È il tuo carattere, punto e basta. Non devi compararti a Lance, perché siete due persone distinte ed entrambe perfette nella vostra imperfezione.» lo tranquillizzò, regalandogli un sorriso gentile che scaldò il suo cuore tormentato.

«Lo pensi davvero?»

«Sì. Non vedo perché dovrei mentire. Dammi qua.» sfilò la ciotola vuota dalle sue mani e la mise via, quindi si tirò al petto il ragazzo. Stretto tra le sue braccia, Keith iniziò a fare le fusa, l’istinto di omega sazio nel riconoscere la protezione di un alfa amorevole. «Smettila di farti problemi inesistenti e stai tranquillo. Se non tenessi a voi non vi avrei mai presi con me.»

«Grazie, Shiro.» sussurrò Keith chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che la cosa ondeggiasse lentamente sotto le lenzuola.

 

 

Shiro uscì dalla stanza chiudendo delicatamente la porta dietro di sé. Keith si era finalmente addormentato dopo aver preso le ultime medicine per la notte. Lo sciroppo doveva aver avuto un buon effetto lenitivo sulla gola irritata dell’omega, perché questo aveva finalmente smesso di deglutire in modo compulsivo.

Sgattaiolò in cucina per lasciare la ciotola sporca nel lavandino e poi si diresse in sala, puntando al grande tavolo da pranzo. In un angolo Lance aveva ordinatamente impilato i suoi album da colorare e le scatole di pastelli. Sfilò con delicatezza un volume dopo l’altro per controllarne le pagine. Restavano ancora un paio di facciate bianche in quello con le piante, mentre al blocco dei paesaggi marini mancava una sola figura per essere completo. Li rimise al loro posto e andò a prendere nuovo album dall’armadio all’ingresso, dove aveva momentaneamente nascosto la sorpresa. Lasciò il regalo al centro del tavolo e si spostò in camera per prepararsi per la notte.

Avvicinandosi al letto si accorse che anche Lance si era già addormentato, il respiro affaticato come sempre ma fortunatamente regolare.

La guarigione dell’alteano stava procedendo bene, seppure a rilento. Ci sarebbe voluto ancora molto prima che il ragazzo tornasse nel pieno delle forze, ma per Shiro era già un miracolo vederlo passare fuori dal letto un’intera giornata. Lo stesso Lance, consapevole della sua situazione, aveva iniziato a prediligere passatempi che lo tenessero impegnato senza implicare sforzi fisici. Ne era conseguita una nuova passione per l’arte e per la lettura. In pochi mesi aveva letto tutti i libri che era riuscito a trovare in casa (esclusi i manuali di volo, che trovava troppo impegnativi) e colorato un tale quantitativo di albi da poterci riempire una piccola libreria.

Shiro infilò il pigiama e scivolò sotto le coperte di fianco al ragazzo. Come attratto da un magnete, Lance gli rotolò contro trovando un nuovo comodo appoggio sulla sua spalla. Sorridendo, l’alfa chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che il sonno avesse la meglio anche su di lui.

 

Le condizioni di Keith avevano subito una ricaduta il giorno successivo. La febbre si era fatta sempre più alta, ignita dal calore che veniva persistentemente ignorato. Il giovane omega viveva in uno stato alternato di stress e spossatezza, irrequieto perché bisognoso di contatto fisico e contemporaneamente troppo debilitato anche solo per mettersi seduto. Shiro aveva perciò contattato un medico per chiedere cosa fosse meglio fare, ma il responso non l’aveva certo tranquillizzato.

«È una brutta situazione» aveva dichiarato lo specialista, un beta, dopo aver visitato Keith «Sconsiglio assolutamente di fargli avere qualsiasi tipo di rapporto, perché in questo momento il suo corpo è debole e ne risentirebbe certamente. Così facendo non risolviamo però il problema della febbre, che potrebbe continuare a salire pericolosamente. Se non fosse rischioso, gli prescriverei un inibitore per il calore. Quello che posso fare è dargli degli antidolorifici e un antibiotico più aggressivo.»

Shirò annuì «Se possono servire anche solo un po’ a risollevarlo, allora glieli farò prendere. »

Il dottore riempì una cedola elettronica e la inviò all’account di Shiro. «C’è anche un altro omega in casa vero?» chiese mentre consultava il profilo dell’alfa archiviato nel database dell’ospedale.

«Sì, c’è Lance. Vuole vederlo?»

«Dato che ci sono preferirei dare un’occhiata anche alla sua situazione. È l’omega che ha subito un ricovero all’inizio della primavera vero?»

L’alfa deglutì, rendendosi conto che la situazione di Lance doveva essere più che nota a chiunque lavorasse per l’ospedale o la sanità locale. Non era sicuro che lo smodato interesse per la sua delicata situazione fosse una cosa sana. «È lui. Venga, si trova di là.»

Raggiunsero Lance in salotto, dove questo stava leggendo un compendio di leggende galattiche. Vendendoli arrivare, mise giù il tomo e salutò.

«Tu sei Lance, giusto? Ti spiacerebbe se controllassi velocemente il tuo stato di salute?» domandò il medico.

«No, no, prego, faccia pure…» rispose il ragazzo e si alzò dal divano con un movimento un po’ impacciato. Mentre il dottore recuperava dalla sua cartella un tab medico, Lance guardò dubbioso Shiro cercando di capire il motivo di quella visita. In silenziosa risposta, l’altro emanò un profumo volto a tranquillizzarlo. Capendo che andava tutto bene Lance si rilassò, lasciando che lo specialista passasse davanti a lui il tab un paio di volte per effettuare i rilevamenti necessari.

Analizzando i dati ricavati dal veloce esame, il dottore si portò una mano al mento con fare pensieroso. «Fortunatamente non c’è segno di infezione, il che è un bene. Comparando i dato ottenuti con quelli presenti nell’archivio ospedaliero, posso anche vedere che le sue difese immunitarie sono migliorate. Noto giusto un po’ di carenza di ferro…che multivitaminici gli sta dando?»

«Prendo lo ZK6, che mi è stato prescritto durante l’ultimo controllo» esordì Lance di sua sponte, per far capire all’uomo di essere benissimo in grado di rendere conto autonomamente delle sue cure «e poi c’è un altro che prendo saltuariamente…com’è che si chiama?» alzò lo sguardo verso Shiro, in cerca di aiuto.

«50B4.» arrivò prontamente la risposta.

«Il secondo è un po’ blando.» fece notare il medico, quindi tornò a rivolgersi a Lance «Prego, abbiamo finito. Torna pure a quello che stavi facendo. Ora signor Shirogane, se volesse riaccompagnarmi all’ingresso, le preparerò una ricetta anche per il nuovo vitaminico e poi potrò andare.»

Lasciando Lance in salotto, i due uomini tornarono all’entrata. Qui il dottore sorprese Shiro con una domanda inaspettata.

«Lei prende degli inibitori vero?» domandò senza preamboli una volta che fu certo dell’assenza di ascoltatori indesiderati.

L’alfa arrossì fino alle orecchie, distogliendo velocemente lo sguardo dal suo interlocutore. «Io…sì, li prendo. Ne uso uno forte, oppure non potrei resistere.»

«Capisco, capisco.» annuì lo specialista «Proprio come immaginavo. Se non prendesse dei soppressori non sarebbe certo in grado di trattenersi tanto vicino ad un omega in calore. Posso sapere quali usa?»

Shiro mormorò velocemente il nome del farmaco, sempre più in imbarazzo.

«Oh, questo è bello potente. Sì, penso possa andare. Fortunatamente questo genere di medicinali non hanno sugli alfa lo stesso effetto distruttivo che hanno sugli omega. Mi raccomando, continui a prenderlo. Keith al momento sta lottando contro un’influenza piuttosto pesante e non è il caso di stressarlo ancora di più con un…accoppiamento, ecco. Si assicuri che riposi e lo tenga ben idratato. Per quanto riguarda l’altro, quello più piccolo, beh non penso ci sia molto da dire. È già sotto inibitori per buone ragioni. Faccia attenzione a che non si avvicini al malato e lo coccoli un po’ di più. È palese che senta la mancanza del compagno.»

L’alfa tossì, rosso come un peperone. Aprì la bocca un paio di volte per rispondere all’altro, ma non trovò nulla da dire.

Il dottore proseguì quindi indisturbato «Quindi, ecco, data la situazione le consiglio vivamente di rinunciare ad eventuali piani di allargare la famiglia per il momento. So benissimo che avere due giovani omega in casa può essere molto stimolante, ma è meglio che lei continui a prendere gli inibitori. Potrà iniziare a pensare ad un bambino tra…un anno circa direi. Sì, tra un anno Keith dovrebbe pronto. Per Lance dovrà aspettare ancora, mi spiace. Allora arrivederci» detto questo salutò e andò via velocemente, lasciando uno Shiro sconcertato davanti la porta ormai chiusa.

 

Nonostante la bizzarra e imbarazzante visita, l’alfa seguì alla lettera i consigli del dottore. I nuovi medicinali ebbero quasi immediatamente effetto su Keith, tanto da fargli abbassare di molto la febbre, concedendogli delle ore di sonno più lunghe e tranquille. Meno facile fu tenere Lance lontano dall’ammalato.

Più di una volta scorse il piccolo omega affacciarsi incuriosito nella stanza dove si trovava l’altro e in una occasione dovette afferrarlo per il collo del maglione mentre aveva già avanzato due passi aldilà della soglia.

Inizialmente pensò che Lance stesse sottovalutando il pericolo di potersi ammalare, ma alla fine comprese che l’alteano cercava davvero la vicinanza di Keith perché sentiva carenza d’affetto.

Shiro aveva sempre pensato di essere adeguatamente premuroso con lui, eppure il ragazzo sembrava costantemente affamato di coccole e abbracci. Ormai non bastava più lasciarlo dormire al proprio fianco la sera, era necessario dispensargli regolarmente qualche tenerezza. Si rese quindi conto che Keith occupava effettivamente una parte importante della vita di Lance. Keith era come la sua ancora, era l’unica persona che era rimasta a fargli da sostegno quando si era ammalato ed era stato abbandonato a se stesso. E anche adesso continuava a supportarlo, riempiendolo di attenzioni e donandogli tutto l’amore che poteva, assicurandosi che non si sentisse solo o trascurato. Ma ora che il galra era ammalato e non poteva adempiere ai suoi compiti, nella vita di Lance si era creato un vuoto che necessitava di essere colmato. Questo compito sarebbe toccato a Shiro, ma lui era stato così stupido da non capirlo subito e aveva lasciato Lance a fare i conti con la sua solitudine cronica.

Doveva rimediare.

«Mi spiace Lance, sono stato uno stupido.» gli sussurrò una sera, mentre lo aiutava a spalmare della crema cicatrizzante sulla schiena prima di andare a dormire. «Tu stai sempre attaccato a Keith non solo perché lo ami, ma anche perché è il tuo punto di riferimento, vero? Sai che lui ci sarà sempre per te e non vuoi separartene.»

Lance guardò oltre la propria spalla, gli occhi azzurri spalancati e le guance arrossate «Si capisce?»

«Vorrei poterti dire di sì, ma invece dirò di no. Per quanto mi riguarda almeno. Ci ho messo troppo a comprendere cosa c’era sotto il tuo comportamento. Sono stato troppo superficiale, scusami.»

«Smettila di scusarti!» esclamò l’omega, voltandosi di scatto e prendendogli tra le sue le mani sporche di crema. «Perché lo fai? Non hai mica fatto torto a qualcuno.»

«E invece sì» rispose mestamente Shiro «Ho fatto torto a te. Ti prometto che da adesso le cose cambieranno. Ricorda che non c’è solo Keith che tiene a te ora, ma ci sono anche io. Ok?»

«Ok.»

Quella notte non si limitarono a dormire vicini come le precedenti. Lance lo tirò a sé abbracciandolo con tenerezza mentre gli posava baci lenti sulla mascella, sull’orecchio e sulla tempia. Shiro lo strinse al proprio corpo fino a portarselo in braccio e quando entrambi furono caldi di coperte ed appagati di dolcezza si lasciarono cadere tra le braccia del sonno.

 

In conclusione, la prolungata malattia di Keith aveva avuto non solo risvolti negativi, ma anche positivi. Shiro e Lance avevano avuto modo di consolidare il loro rapporto, mentre il malato si era guadagnato un bel po’ di attenzioni e una buona dose di antidolorifici per i suoi muscoli indolenziti. Era stata una lunga settimana, ma tutti ne erano usciti vivi e vitali. Qualcuno anche troppo.

«Keith…!» l’urlo strozzato di Lance e il consecutivo tonfo sordo giunsero alle orecchie di Shiro come un campanello di allarme. L’uomo lasciò a se stesso il cibo che stava cucinando e corse nella camera degli omega preparandosi al peggio. Si erano fatti male? Keith aveva di nuovo tentato di saltare giù dalla finestra per uscire in giardino?

Raggiungendo la stanza li trovò distesi in un mucchio scomposto in terra, sul tappeto. Lance, riverso a pancia in su, era mezzo spogliato. Maglione, maglietta e canottiera tutti aggrovigliati attorno al collo, il petto magro e scuro che ansava pesantemente mentre il ragazzo si dimenava cercando di liberarsi del suo aggressore. Sopra di lui Keith, con un ghigno deliziato e beffardo al tempo stesso, cercava di tenere fermo Lance mentre gli accarezzava l’addome tentando di infilare una mano dentro i suoi pantaloni.

«Cosa stai facendo?!» lo sgridò Shiro, andando a sollevarlo dalla sua povera vittima. Lance riuscì finalmente a rialzarsi, rivestendosi in modo un po’ approssimativo.

«Sono stato allettato troppo a lungo e gli ho detto che volevo fare un po’ di movimento. Lui ha detto che andava bene, così…» cercò di giustificarsi il ragazzo, agitando la coda nervosamente.

«Mi hai spaventato!» gracchiò l’alteano offeso «Ho capito cosa intendevi, ma non puoi fare così. Non si salta addosso alle persone!»

L’alfa sospirò, sentendo Keith scusarsi e promettere di non ripetere più un simile comportamento. Come al solito la sua testa calda lo aveva portato ad agire d’impulso.

«Ora che vi siete chiariti, vi va di venire a preparare il pranzo con me? Ho giusto bisogno di un po’ di aiuto.» domandò ai ragazzi, che annuirono. «Forza allora, andiamo.» baciando entrambe le sue pesti sulla testa li condusse in cucina.

Forse da lì in poi le cose sarebbero andate solo meglio.


End file.
